The Cursed One
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: Hisoka has been disappearing every night and coming back in rough shape, not remembering anything. Could it have something to do with the new case or is Hisoka hiding something from Tsuzuki? YAOI


**Author Note: **Wow! I didn't expect to write a fic on this series but well...here it is! I did it! Chapter one at least! I absolutely love this series and I hope you'll all love reading this as much as I loved writing it. I know it's a little short but it's just to start this fic off with a small kick!

I hope you enjoy! Make sure to let me know if you do and if you don't...well tell me anyway!

Yours truly: GoldenEyesMidnightTears

Chapter one: Fingernails

Tsuzuki pretended not to notice the younger teen walking into the kitchen early that morning. He glanced over the edge of the paper and noticed that he looked worse then usual, and it was only continuing to get worse by the day. He looked exhausted, with dark streaks beneath his eyes, a slouched posture, and slow movements. He watched as the younger teen went to the coffee pot and instead of pouring the coffee into a glass he began puring it on the counter.

"Are you planning on drinking that or does the counter look to dry to you?"

"Huh?" Hisoka asked. Hisoka yelped and tipped the pot back up. "Shit! Sorry!" Hisoka turned toward Tsuzuki who now had the newspaper lowered.

His eyes widened. "Did you burn yourself Hisoka?" Tsuzuki got up from the table and rushed over to Hisoka. He took the pot from his hand and set it back on the counter. There was coffee running from the surface of the counter and spattering on the floor, and splashing onto Hisokas pant legs. Aside from that, he had a giant coffee stain down the front of his open chested white t-shirt.

"Hold still," Tsuzuki ordered.

Tsuzuki grasped the boys arms and began to lick at the splatter of coffee on his neck. Hisoka winced and wobbled on unsteady feet. Tsuzuki helped to steady him and then started to chase the rivulet of coffee, fleeing toward Hisokas chest. Tsuzuki licked at his chest more hungrily now, when suddenly Hisoka pushed him away.

"W...what's the matter Hisoka?"

"I think we should focus on the mission, that's all. I'm going to go wash up. Can you handle the mess down here?"

"Uh...sure." Hisoka gave a small smile before leaving the kitchen of the small summer house. Actually, it was an understatement to call it small. It was pretty spacious and could probably fit at least another 6 people. It had a back deck that climbed out over a steep hill of rock that led down to a beautiful view of the beach. They were here for the soul purpous of their mission, which was to discover why the local residents were suddenly dying mysteriously.

Tsuzuki however, was more interested in why Hisoka kept disappearing every night. He always came back in rough shape. What made it more interesting was the fact that he never remembered being out to begin with. Tsuzuki almost wondered if it had something to do with the case they were in the middle of. Tsuzuki thought that he would tell Hisoka about the new mysterious death that occured at the docks near the beach when he was finished washing.

When Tsuzuki was finished cleaning up the coffee spill, he poored Hisoka a new cup and carried to the table with him.

"Hello again," he said picking up his paper. He took a sip of his own coffee that sat idle, while he made his advance on Hisoka and was rudely pushed away, as usual since they arrived to the summer house and he started disappearing at night.

He was willing to bet his ass that it had something to do with the mission. In frustration, Tsuzuki allowed the paper to fall against the table with a loud smack, resulting in the startling of the younger teen standing in the door way with a towel snuggly fitting his hips, while one side was pulled up in the boys fist, mid way to his ear. He stared with mild curiousity at Tsuzuki, who seemed to be very stressed lately.

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?"

"Just a little frustrated is all. I mean, we are getting absolutely nowhere with this case."

All of a sudden the door bell rang.

"What the hell? Hold that thought," said Tsuzuki standing up from the table. "By the way, I poured you a cup of coffee, considering you were too out of it to do it youself."

Hisoka blushed lightly before sitting at the table and pulling his coffee to him.

Tsuzuki opened the door and was a little surprised to find nothing but a box laying at his feet. He was unsurprised that there was no one standing there because why the hell would someone walk the whole length of the beach and climb the rediculous set of stairs up to a beach house to see a couple of strange men. Besides, they were strangers to everyone here so who would leave a package here.

Tsuzuki let his curiousity get the better of him and he picked up the package and carried it with him to the table.

"What's that?" Hisoka asked.

"Nevermind about that for right now," said Tsuzuki taking a seat across from the blonde, the look in hus eyes suddenly turning serious.

"Are you aware that you were out again last night?"

"No," he replied, rather coldly.

"Well try!" Said Tsuzuki, almost angrily.

"Uh! Stop it!" Hisoka yelled pulling his hand to his head and his body starting to shudder.

"I have no idea what your talking about Tsuzuki. We go through this everyday and you know what kind of effect it has on me. I just...I just can't remember!"

Tsuzuki suddenly felt regretful for lashing out on his lover.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. It's just so hard to see you like this everyday. Your exhausted and not sleeping properly."

Hisoka suddenly pulled the package toward him as a way of avoiding the matter at hand. He pulled the lid off the top to find another box inside. Hisoka groaned as he pulled the smaller box out. He gave an awkward glance to Tsuzuiki who just shrugged and watched curiously as Hisoka pulled the lid off the smaller box. There was yet another smaller box.

"What the fuck?" Hisoka asked, half annoyed and half curious as to what all these boxes were containing.

He removed the lid off the even smaller box only to find another box.

"What the hell is this!?" Hisoka asked angrily. Hisoka frantically pulled off the lids of tons of smaller boxes within each other. Finally, he reached a box no bigger then the size of a ring box. He sighed and pulled the lid off to find a small crumpled piece of paper. His face went red with anger.

"Who the hell would go through so much trouble over a piece of god damn paper!?"

"Little patience as always I see, eh Hisoka," said Tsuzuki standing and taking his place behind the younger teen, eager to see what was on this crumpled piece of paper.

Hisoka took the piece of paper between his pale fingers and unwrapped it, a bunch of crumbs or something falling from it.

_**Just a welcoming gift. Thought I should greet my pursuers. You seem so determined to find me. I'm sorry I'm not leaving many clues. I don't want to be found to quickly now do I? By the way, aren't my murders so creative? I love the rush I get when I kill my victims. I hope to see you both soon.**_

_**ps. Hisoka, will you be dropping by again tonight? I miss you.**_

"What the hell!?" Hisoka yelled, dropping the note.

"I...is that a fingernail!?" Hisoka asked as he observed one of the crumb like things that fell from the open paper.

"I think things just got a little more interesting," said Tsuzuki.

He circled the table and picked up the news paper. "Our latest murder victim was missing all his finger nails."

"But more importantly, who is this person you have been going off to see Hisoka? It seems that this person is our lead suspect."

He turned his cold gaze on the boy who stood frozen in place, a shocked expression tugging on his features.

"What are you hiding Hisoka?"


End file.
